A tale of Yuki and the haunted gingerbread house with the gingerbread
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a short horror story I wrote for Christmas the tale of the gingerbread man and the gingerbread haunted house with Hansel and Gretel this story is violent bloody and gets really sad if this is to much for you then read at your own risk


_Yuki and the tale of a haunted gingerbread house_

 _Part 1_

 _\- now that it was Christmas could Yuki get any creeper ? Here is a story of how she found a gingerbread man and a haunted gingerbread doll house ...-_

 _The date was chirstmas Eve 187 ..._

 _\- Yuki goes to visit her friend the plum fairy that told her about dark tale of the gingerbread man as she told her the story . She closed her eyes and sent her shadow in the gingerbread land. -_

 _the plum fairy " okay Yuki this is how the story goes back in 187 a old lady and her husband stayed in these woods alone . One night when it got dark the old lady used her magic and created a male body on her table. -_

 _the plum fairy " she then put his body together first she puts on his head next his arms and legs . Then she gave him a heart and puts his body in the oven . "_

 _The plum fairy " After she baked his body she opened the oven and the gingerbread man start running outside the house . "_

 _\- As the plum fairy was telling the story to Yuki she was waiting for the right moment to attack anything that came in her way .-_

 _\- The gingerbread man was running fast as he could from the old lady not seen Yuki shadow . The gingerbread man hide behind a tree so the old lady could not see him Yuki had shape shifted into a shadow gingerbread and runs towards the old lady . -_

 _\- when she gets closer to the old lady she used her magic to freeze her into solid ice . She then took her hammer and crushed the ice killing the old lady as the ice shatter to the ground her heart was snatched in mid air and Yuki eats it . -_

 _\- she then see the old man running after the gingerbread man and she used her magic making a knife appear in her hand. The old man didn't see her running towards him she then rise from the ground and stabs the old man in the stomach ripping his head off . -_

 _\- Now there was a big cow running his way but the cow didn't notice Yuki either. She teleported to the cow gripping his collar bell and snatched it right off his neck . Blood was gushing on the ground then she burned his body Turing it into ashes -_

 _\- Once the cow was dead a horse came running towards the action but Yuki jumped in the air landing on the horse back . After she lands on the horse back she Yanks his collar bell off and ripped off his head and burn his body until it turned into ashes . -_

 _\- While all this was going on the gingerbread man had ran all the way to sea taken a break from all the running . When all of suddenly a mermaid jumped out the water and ate the gingerbread man alive landing back in the water blood was gushing all in the water ._

 _\- As the gingerbread man horror story ends the plum fairy then tell Yuki about a haunted gingerbread house -..._

 _Part two the haunted gingerbread house ..._

 _The plum fairy " alright Yuki now I'm going to send you to another time line where two humans was being haunted by a witch "..._

 _The plum fairy " it was a dark night in the forest there were two kids that were lost name Hansel and Gretel . And there mom and dad had sent there kid's deep into the woods But first let me tell you where it started when the mom locked them in the house so they couldn't leave . -_

 _\- As Yuki listen to the story she used her magic to get a vision of the story ..-_

 _The creepy soft narrative " I remember when we was kid's our mom had got attacked by a demon and killed her . Then our dad took us deep into the forest in a small house and there was another lady with my dad that didn't like us at all . "_

 _\- in the vision the step mom was talking to the dad about getting rid of the kids -_

 _Step mom " it's almost winter and we can't have these kids here unless you're ready to send them away ..."_

 _Step dad " but where will they go ?.._

 _Step mom " we take them far into the woods and leave them there .."_

 _Step dad " fine then that's what we will do in the morning leave them deep in the woods "_

 _Creepy soft narrative " As the kids heard them talking Gretel start crying and sad music starts playing as she cried ..'"_

 _\- later that night Hansel goes into the forest to meet with the female demon and had a small conversation with her . -_

 _Hansel " Are you Yuki ? The female demon that owns these forest ?"_

 _Yuki " Yes I am you wanted to see me ?_

 _Hansel " yeah I heard our step mom tell our dad she going to get rid of us and leave us in the forest.._

 _Yuki " okay well how bout this go into the woods with them and when they are not worry about anything. I will attack the mom ?"_

 _Hansel " alright cool let's go with that .."_

 _Creepy soft narrative " the next day all four of them walked deep into the woods as a family the step mom had started a fire . And the step mom and dad walked off back into the dark side of the woods . -_

 _Creepy soft narrative " As the kids stayed on the right side of the woods a big wolf was getting ready to attack them but stared talking to them instead ."_

 _\- the wolf talked in a deep voice as he was looking at them_

 _the wolf " why are you way out here in these forest ?"_

 _Hansel " our step mom left us out here to starve to death but later Yuki is going to go after the mom for leaving us "_

 _the wolf " I will join Yuki on the attack when she is ready "_

 _creepy soft narrative " after Hansel was done talking to the wolf Hansel and Gretel walked back to there house the next morning . "_

 _Creepy soft narrative " The next morning they were stopped by a black Crow and the crow wanted them to follow it the crow took them to a gingerbread haunted house . Outside the haunted house was a old witch looking at the two kids and she Saw how there parents left them alone in the woods . -_

 _Creepy soft narrative " the witch locked Hansen in a cage and left Gretel alone in a dark room by her self . Gretel start crying again and the sad music starts to play ."_

 _Creepy soft narrative " As the sad music was still playing Gretel had turned on the oven and the witch came in the kitchen to look at the oven . Gretel shoved the witch heard in the oven burning her face into ashes then she pushed the rest of her body in the oven also Turing it into ashes . "_

 _Creepy soft narrative " once the witch was dead Gretel unlocked the cage Hansel was in and they runs out the house fast as they could . Then they set the house on fire burning it down to the ground . -_

 _Creepy soft narrative - As they was running in the woods they was stopped by a river the same river where the gingerbread . Man was eating the same mermaid rise out the water and let them get on her back she took them back to there orginal home ._

 _creepy soft narrative " they went back to the house where the dad was and Yuki rise out the ground and snatched the step mom by her hair and cut her head off her neck blood was gushing on the ground . Then the dad was outside and the wolf came out the woods attacking the the dad by jumping on him Yuki cut the dad head off and the wolf eat the dad entire body blood was all over the ground . "_

 _\- the story had ended and the woods got dark and Hansel and Gretel and the gingerbread man was never seen after they got killed by the mermaid , the wolf , and Yuki and the plum fairy - ..._


End file.
